We Want You To Believe
by rizz97
Summary: A Psychology major. A future Doctor. You'd think they'd never cross paths, but when one's Professor and one's Aunt goes missing, all they have is each other. When their pasts unveil, one believes they were actually abducted, and the other believes it was the men from the FBI. Along the way they both learn a lesson the missing two already know, Trust No One.
1. Chapter 1

Warren

I quickly walked down the long hallway towards, pushing past the students who didn't find their next class that interesting enough to go to. I was late enough as it is, well, not actually late just later than usual. I was used to being the first to every class. That's what teachers pets do, right?

Well, I wouldn't call myself a teacher's pet. There's only one teacher that I would be a teacher's pet to, Professor Mulder. He was so cool. He used to be a Special Agent for the FBI. Because I don't have a great relationship with my family, I look up to him as a role model. He doesn't talk much about his past working as an Agent no matter how much I ask.

I quickly rounded a corner and slammed into something hard. That something turned into a someone. "Oh God, I'm so sor-" I started but quickly stopped when I looked up into the face of Charlie Scully. He grabbed my arm to steady me, laughing while he asked, "Where's the fire?"

"Your dorm room if you don't get out of my way, Scully" I said while I tried to push past him. "Woah, rude. I don't know why you hate me anyway. It's not like I did anything to you…" He started to say as I walked away from him towards my class. Trust me, the last thing I felt towards him was hate. But he was just so stupid. Actually, scratch that. I don't think people getting their degree to become a Medical Doctor are stupid.

After my run in with Scully, I happened to glance at my watch and realize that I was five minutes late. It wouldn't even be worth going to class late. I stomped over to the closest bench on the path and threw down my bag, then myself. I looked at my watch again. I had about two hours until my next class. I opened my black messenger bag and pulled out a book I just got from the school's library, _Harry Potter &amp; the Half-Blood Prince_ by J.K. Rowling. I know, everyone's read it at least 100 times, but it just so happens to be one of my favorite books. I liked Draco Malfoy as a character and I thought it was cool how we actually got to see him develop as more than just the "bad guy". I opened to where I left off and started to read.

"Skipping class today are we, Mrs. Warren?" I was brought back to reality by my Professor standing right in front of me. "Oh! No, Sir. Well, not purposely…" I said shyly.

"No worries, you didn't miss much. It was just like every other class," He said as he took a seat next to me on the bench, "Just me going off topic and rambling on about government conspiracies and what not. But one thing that wasn't the same was how the one kid that actually pays attention to me and my class wasn't there. Care to explain?"

"Well, I was already running late to begin with, my alarm clock never went off. Then, I ran into this kid and he tried to talk to me, then I was late. Now here we are." I looked at his face, which had a smile on it. He wasn't very old, but he looked older. He looked tired. Worn out. "Well, I expect to see you next class. Front row like always."

"As always."


	2. Chapter 2

Scully

I've always wanted to help people, ever since I was a kid. Being able to fix someone whether it's mentally or physically always fascinated me. My aunt, Dana, is my hero. Ever since I found out that you could actually go to school to help people the way I wanted, I knew that's what I wanted my future to be about. Aunt Dana is a doctor, she works at a hospital here in Virginia. She is also my hero for other reasons, like the fact that she was an FBI Agent. She wasn't allowed to talk about much, but whenever I asked her about it, she always told me.

I knew that she worked in a special area known specifically as the X-Files Division. She had a partner, she called him "Mulder". That wasn't his first name, but they only referred to each other with their last names, unless in an emergency. All I know is that working for this field was especially dangerous due to the fact that they _never_ knew what to expect. I remember when I was younger, both my aunt and her partner would go missing without a trace just to reappear again like it was nothing. Whenever she talked about her partner, I could sense it was more than just a partnership. But in a way it was like they only had each other.

"Skipping class today, Mr. Scully?"

"What? Oh sorry, Sir. I didn't see you there. I was just on my way…"

"I'm just messing with you Charles. Class is canceled today…I take it you didn't get the mass email I sent out?" Professor Johnson looked at me smiling. I pulled out my black iPhone and checked my email. "Ah, would you look at that. There it is." I said pointing at my screen.

"Well would you look at that."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, why is class canceled today?"

"My wife is very sick and we had to reschedule her appointment to today at this time so they could see her sooner than later."

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks, Charles. I'll leave you back to whatever it was you were doing. Have a great weekend, son." I smiled back and waved to him as he walked away.

Back to the thoughts about my Aunt…now that I'm 20 years old, I don't know whose side I'm one. Hers or her partners. I mean, scientifically speaking, aliens and monsters and things of that nature always seem to have a logical explanation behind them. That's one of the main reasons they sent my Aunt to work in that Division alongside Mulder, to include some scientific background to their investigations.

My Aunt Dana now works at Sacred Heart Hospital and Emergency Clinic here in Virginia. Her partner, ironically, is a Professor here at George Mason University. He teaches the Psychology classes and is a favorite amongst the school board, though he still maintains the nickname the FBI gave him years ago. "Spooky Mulder".

Speaking of "Spooky", that girl Warren? I believe her first name is Elizabeth, but she only goes by Warren, she's a total teacher's pet. She even _looks_ spooky. She's got dark this dark brown-red hair that's really curly, these dark blue eyes that make it seem like you're staring into the darkest part of the ocean against her pale skin. A size 4 she is not, she's like Kim K, but her ass is a bit smaller, not that that's a problem…Also, to make matters worse, she totally hates me for no reason. Yeah, maybe my friends aren't the nicest guys to her but that doesn't mean she gets to hate on _me_. Speaking of shitty friends…"Hey Charlie!"

"Hey Brian, Steve. What are you guys up to?" Brian was a tall guy, tan skin, brown buzz-cut hair, and brown eyes. Steve on the other hand had longer blonde hair, was tall as well, but had green eyes.

"Nothing much, going to get some dinner since class was canceled. You should come with unless you have any other exciting plans that would make you not want to chill with the coolest guys ever?" As if.

"Sure."

We walked to the Hall with the cafeteria and we each went our separate ways to grab our lunch choosing to meet at our usual table. I grabbed a tray and loaded it with food. What? I'm a 20 year old male. As I was putting spaghetti and sauce on my plate, Brian and Steve came over to me ready to check out and go to our table. "Dude, hurry up man, we're starving." Brian said sounding annoyed.

"You didn't have to wait for me, morons. Go to the table if you're so inpatient. I'm done anyway so let's just go." I turned around quickly as Steve smacked me on the back sending me quickly jumping a foot forward…and my tray found itself slammed into the chest Spooky Warren, I mean Elizabeth. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Warren

Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? "Oh my God…I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Scully stuttered out. His friends just laughed and laughed and laughed. The ugly blonde looked like he was about to piss himself. "It's fine. Whatever." I said as I turned to walk away from him.

"Wait, Liz, come back!" He called after me.

"Call me 'Liz' again and I will throw up on you. Just to make it even." I called back.

"Would you rather have him call you Spooky? Spooky Warren?" The freak with brown hair cackled out as the blonde started laughing even harder. God this was so hilarious. As I mocked laughter at them, Scully stated, "Dude, stop that's not even funny."

"Seriously? You're going to stick up for me? To think I was going to give you a shot at a so-called 'friendship'. God, I can't stand you!" I yelled at him. If people weren't watching before, they definitely were now.

"Aww, did we offend your girlfriend, Mr. Spooky?" The blonde one attempted at an insult.

"SHE IS _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND." Scully blushed while whispering harshly.

"Wow that was a little too quick there pal. And you, Acne-Face, stop being a dick before I go over there and remove yours. Now if you don't mind, I have to go shower and change my clothes. This was fun but let's not do it ever again, okay?" I said as I backed up and walked away, leaving the three boys and the rest of the cafeteria.

Everyone I walk passed laughed at me with my red stained shirt. They usually laugh and make fun of me anyway, but never to my face like this. Honestly, I don't know which one is worse. Which one hurts more. Which one I prefer.

Thank God my roommate wasn't here. Katrina's never here. Not that I'm complaining. She's a bitch. I changed out of my gross shirt and my jeans and put on my bathrobe that I only used to walk to the shower and back. It was dark blue and had a checker pattern to it. I grabbed a towel and the other things I would need and left the room, making my way to the bathroom I shared with the rest of the girl's in this hallway of rooms. No one else was there, I was alone. I went to the last shower in the first row and removed my robe when I stepped inside as there was enough room for me to put my things in a safe spot away from the water.

I rarely cry. I rarely let things get to me like this. But after a while, it just gets old. Getting patronized for what you believe in…I don't understand it. It seems like day after day after day I'm the only girl, wait, scratch that, the only _person_ that I ever see get bothered. Just me, and my three other friends. The only friends I have. But not because we have the same thoughts and beliefs, but because they actually gave me a chance, unlike everyone else here at this fucking place. I always thought going to college, let alone a huge University, would help it all stop. Going to a school full of adults and mature grown-ups. But in reality, it's worse. You can't really go home and lock yourself away in a room where no one can bother you. You have to get over it quickly and act like it never happened or you were never upset as soon as your roommate gets home, at least that's what I have to do since my roommate is a total bitch and hates me for the same reasons as everyone else. _Freak_. _Spooky_. Constant name calling. Constant pain I feel for just being myself.

I heard someone else enter the bathroom, so I tried to stop crying. It took a couple seconds but the tears soon stopped falling. I tried to dry my body off quickly and put on my robe which stuck to my body where I was still wet. I opened the shower door and walked over to the mirrors were. There was a young girl there who I recognized from one of my Psychology classes. "Hi." She said to me smiling.

"Hi." I shyly said back. She obviously doesn't know who I am.

"You're Elizabeth Warren, right?" Guess she does.

"Yeah. You're in a couple of my classes. What's your name? I don't think we've ever officially met." I said looking at her, taking her in. She had longer dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her teeth her perfectly straight and pearly white. Her cheeks and nose had a bunch of little freckles on them. "Oh! I'm Jillian, but people call me Jill." She said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I accepted the gesture and shook her hand saying, "Hi Jill. I'm Elizabeth Warren, but people call me Spooky Warren. But I just prefer Warren." She laughed at me. Well, not _at_ me but at what I said.

"People seriously call you _Spooky Warren_? That's hilarious. Why?" I could tell she meant no harm. I couldn't believe she didn't know.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's probably because of the obvious…I'm spooky." I said with my eyes wide.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss. Spooky Warren."

"The pleasure it all mine, and same to you, Miss. Jill." We laughed. It felt good to actually hear someone laugh at what I had to say and not actually at me myself.

After I left Jill to shower, I made my way back to my room. I could see someone sitting outside my room, but from a distance I couldn't tell who it was. Oh yeah did I mention I wear glasses? Another reason to make fun of me, yay. All I could tell was that it was a guy. Oh fuck. "Elizabeth! I've been waiting for you." It was Charlie. He got up quickly from his sitting position and walked towards me. Not being the chicken I usually am, I walked towards him. "What do you want? How do you know which one my room is? Let alone my building, my floor, which way to turn when you get off the elevator…"

"I asked around." He said, blushing may I add. Gross.

"Nice to know you're asking about me…"

"I wanted to actually apologize for what happened today without my idiot friends there." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If they are such idiots then why are they your friends?" I asked him as I unlocked my door and stepped inside. He followed. I started to put my stuff away when I realized I was naked under my robe and a guy was within 10 feet from me. I don't have experience with guys, well, guys that look like him. Tall, about 6 foot. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. A constant shadow on his well-shaped jaw. His nose was slightly crooked, but I liked it. A perfect imperfection. "Liz?"

"What? And I meant what I said earlier, if you call me Liz I will puke on you." Shit. If he caught me staring at him I would die.

"One: that's disgusting. Two: do you accept my apology?" He asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Just call me Warren, okay? And yes, fine, whatever. I accept your shitty apology." I said walking over and taking a seat on my roommate's bed.

"Cool-hey, shitty? I was going to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, but then I realized that freaky girls like you may be into the whole begging thing." He said as he got up. I punched his arm. "Ow! You psycho!" He said laughing.

"Psycho? You come to _my_ room asking for forgiveness and then you get all freaky with me? Hell no. Bye Scully. Get out. I have to change now." I said pushing him towards the door.

"Oh then maybe I should stay… partying's not my style anyway." He said in a low voice, attempting to be sexy.

"If it was up to me, your style would be playing in traffic at rush hour. Bye Scully."


	4. Chapter 4

Scully

I've never been a big fan of parties. I mainly go because my friends drag me to them. They believe that "sex and booze are the key to your soul" or some bullshit along those lines. So that's why I am standing in a random frat house's kitchen listening to terrible rap music slowly sipping beer out of a tacky red solo cup trying to stay out of everyone else's way.

"Dude Charlie! What is up man! Why are you just standing here? Go find some chicks!" Brian basically shouted as he stumbled over to me. Oh Jesus.

"Ugh…where's Steve?" I asked as I pushed him off of me without hurting him.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was shootin' the breeze with some blonde chick in the other room."

"I'm going to go. This is boring. There are better things I could be doing right now."

"Come on man! Don't go."

"Bye." I shouted back as I pushed through my fellow classmates.

I'm glad I brought my jacket. I could feel the temperature dropping and the wind started to pick up. I was walking on the walkway towards my building when I heard hushed voices coming behind some trees where one of the hills we use to sled on is located. I stopped to listen more to make sure it wasn't just the wind playing tricks on me.

"I can't believe Warren would rather stay and sulk in her room by herself than witness this!" A voice.

"I know right? Oh well, her loss, boys." Another.

"Why was she upset anyway?" And another. All guys.

"I guess some jock asshole 'accidently' spilled his tray on her in the cafeteria and then his buddies made a huge scene about it." The first voice said.

"Who was it?"

"Don't know. She wouldn't say."

I stepped through the trees to see three guys on the hill. One was standing examining a telescope, one was standing beside him, and the last guy was sitting on the ground on a blanket eating Oreos. I stepped on a stick and it cracked, echoing. "Who's there?" The guy on the ground stood up. I came out of the trees with my hands up in a mock surrender. "Who are you?" One of the telescope guys asked me.

"Uh, my name's Charlie. Sorry to bother you, I was on my way back to my room when I heard people talking and wanted to see what was going on. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"That's none of your concern" And, "Looking for UFOs", came out at the same time.

"What?" You're looking for UFOs?" I said walking over to them.

"Uh, yes? Now if you excuse us, we have some research to do."

"You can stay!" The ground guy said as I turned to leave. I looked back at them. "Oh what the hell…" I mumbled as I turned back around walking towards them.

We sat in silence for a few minutes staring up at the sky while eating Oreos. Frankie. Richard. John. Those were their names. Frankie was shorter than the other two guys. He wore light brown glasses and had short brown hair. Richard was the tallest of the three with shoulder length blonde hair (he actually made it work) and thick black glasses. John was more sophisticated than the others with brown hair he wore with a clean cut and a short beard/goatee. I examined their clothes. Frankie was wearing light wash jeans and a college sweatshirt with dark blue Converse. Richard was wearing some black t-shirt with some rock bands logo on it with dark wash jeans and black Converse. John was wearing a nice light blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans with black Converse as well. He looked like I did, like he was going to a party…but instead was looking for space ships in the sky. "So…how long have you guys been doing this?"

"We usually do this every Friday, just the four of us." Frankie said while eating an Oreo and drinking a Pepsi.

"Four?"

"Our friend, Warren, usually always comes with us but today she just didn't feel up to it I guess."

"Spooky Warren?"

"Yes, Spooky Warren." Richard said laughing, though in good nature as he understood I meant no harm in that comment. I smiled back.

"So I take it you know her?" John asked me as he stood up to look through the telescope.

"Yeah, yeah you could say that." I answered, then added: "You _do_ realize aliens aren't real right?" That did it. My chance at having normal, well, no. Not normal. More like not asshole friends was over.

"Aliens _are_ real, Charlie." Frankie pressed.

"No they're not. There's always a logical explanation to what you _think_ you see. It's always a satellite or a shooting star or a meteor." No one said anything. I suddenly felt bad.

"So I take it you _don't_ want to believe, huh?"

"No. I don't think I do."

After the awkward silence, Richard started to talk about school and his classes, which turned into a non-heated discussion. But I could tell they were still upset about me not letting them explain their Alien theories. Then John noticed the time and said he had to work the next morning so we all decided to go our separate ways. After helping them pick up everything, I headed back in the direction I was originally going in. "Hey Charlie!" It was Frankie. "Do you mind if I walk with you? We live in the same building."

"Yeah, sure." I said as I stopped to let him catch up with me.

"So…you really don't believe, huh?" He asked me while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I guess not. It's really nothing personal, I hope you and your friends understand that. I just see everything in a logical, scientific way I guess."

"We know. We understand. Warren on the other hand…I don't know if she'll be so understanding."

"What's the deal with her anyway? Is she always so nasty?" I asked him, being serious. He just laughed. "No, she's only like that to the people she likes." _Spooky Warren likes me_. "To answer your mental question, yes, she must like you." I smirked at him and he returned with a smile. As we entered the building, I realized he never left my side until we got to my floor. "Hey Frankie, see you around man." I said clapping him on the shoulder."

"Yeah, sure thing Charlie." As I opened my door, he asked me, "Hey Charlie, do you think you would want to join us again next week? It's okay that you don't believe, we still think you're cool. But I mean, if you have other plans or any parties or anything then you don't have to…like you can say no…"

"Frankie, I accept your invitation."

"Really? Awesome! Okay, well see you around then." He said smiling as he walked away. As he walked down my hallway towards the other staircase, some guys walked past him laughing. "Dude, he's such a freak. Did you know that he and his two boyfriends sit outside all night and watch for fucking aliens and shit?" More laughter.

It's time for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

Warren

"…and that's the story of how I hacked into Professor Roland's' computer to change my grade when it was _obvious_ I deserved better than an A on that project." Frankie said as he ate a spoonful of his chocolate pudding.

"Wow thanks for that wonderful tale of courage and trickery." I said rubbing my temples. I was exhausted after staying up all night to type my paper for Psych class. Not to mention Scully inviting himself over… "You're welcome."

"Elizabeth! Oops! Sorry! Warren! Hey!" It was Jill. She waved at me from where she was standing with her friends. I could see her friends give her a face as to say 'what the fuck are you doing stop' but she came on over anyway. "Hey! How do you think you did on Professor Mulder's paper?"

"I think I did okay I guess. How about you?"

"I'm sure you did more than okay. He, like, loves you. Oh where are my manners? Hi! I'm Jillian." She said to the guys. Frankie and John said hello and introduced themselves. As for Richard, he just sat there. Star struck. Oh good Lord. I punched his thigh under the table, as he was sitting to my right.

"OH sorry. I'm Richard; it's nice to meet you." He said, sounding all nervous.

"Cool", she said smiling, "Do you guys mind if I join you?"

"No, no, not at all!" Richard said moving his backpack off of the chair next to him. She sat down with a smile. It wasn't long until Richard engaged her in a conversation about music, which she also had a passion about; leaving me to listen to one of John's stories about what he believes was a better hack than Frankie's.

"Hey, Charlie!" Frankie shouted and stood up, frantically waving, interrupting John's story. I could feel many, many eyes make their way to our table. If I didn't have a headache before, I definitely have one now. I saw Scully's friends laugh in our direction. "Frankie! Sit down!" I said. He sat. I covered my eyes and loudly sighed. The cafeteria suddenly went quiet. The only sound I heard was the chair to my left being pulled out and sat in.

"Is this seat taken?" I opened my eyes and stared at my table. Frankie was smiling, John was laughing, Richard was staring at Jillian, and Jillian was staring at me. I turned to my left, and found Charlie waiting for me to answer his question. I never noticed how his eyes had an even amount of green and brown to them… "NO! You can sit here!" Frankie said. The chatter started back up in the room and pretty soon everyone was back to normal.

"Did the stains ever come out of your shirt?" Scully quietly asked me, when John and Frankie started their own conversation.

"Eh, it wasn't one of my favorites anyway so I just threw it out."

"I'll just get you a new one."

"I don't _need_ you to buy me a new shirt, Scully. It's just a shirt."

"Yeah, a shirt that _I_ ruined."

"Scully…"

"Stop talking. I'll give you a shirt tomorrow AND I'll make sure it's super special."

"Sure, whatever you say." I bit into my piece of cheese pizza. "You know, pizza isn't that healthy for you right? Especially with all that grease on it." I looked over to Mr. Hypocrite-who-spilled-a-huge-pile-of-carbs-on-me's plate and saw a huge thing of salad topped with other disgusting healthy items.

"Look at me, do I look like I care about what I eat?" I said laughing, but I was being serious.

"I think you look great." I looked away, not knowing how to feel. I felt my face get hot. "Warren, I feel like an introduction is needed…I'm Jillian." She said, standing up and shaking his hand from across the table. "I'm Charlie, nice to meet you." It was in a matter of moments that the table starting talking about their plans for Halloween.

Jillian and I walked to Psychology together in silence. "So…"

"So?"

"Richard…he's nice."

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling at her. "Why?" She blushed, "I don't know…he's kinda cute _and_ we have a lot in common." It's true, they actually did. Though she dressed more in a hippy-style and him more 70's rock, they were both very passionate about music. "You should ask him to hang out sometime. I know he would say yes." I told her as I pulled my black windbreaker closer to my body.

"Oh yeah? And what would we do?"

"Well, on Halloween the school is having a showing of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. He likes that movie, ask him to see that!"

"Fine…only if you ask Charlie to come." I laughed really hard, sarcastically of course. "As if."

"What! Why not?" She asked me as we came up to the building. "Because I don't like him like that…I barely like him as a friend. He's cocky, thinks we're friends and shows up at the most inconvenient times, like when you get out of the shower…" She stopped walking, mouth wide open. I kept walking, not realizing. "WHAT!" She yelled to me.

"What?!"

"What do you mean what? You didn't tell me this!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize our friendship level got boosted from a 3 to a 27!" She just shook her head at me and walked up grabbed my arm and dragged me into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Scully

"She's so beautiful…" Richard. Shut. Up. "Just ask her out already." I said to him as we walked towards the dorms. My next class wasn't until 4. "Why would _she_ go out with a guy like _me_?" He stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" I stopped too. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Y'know…a loser."

"Dude, you're not a loser. If you were a loser, why would I be standing here having this conversation with you?"

"Well you have no other friends now since you decided to hang out with us so where else would you be?"

"Huh, guess you're right. You really are a loser." He smiled and waved telling me he'd see me later as he went towards his building.

* * *

I had 2 hours before my class, so I decided to give Aunt Dana a call. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey honey."

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"No, no. Why? Are you okay?" She sounded nervous. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just called to say hi…it's been a while."

"I know. I've just been really busy with work and everything. So, how's school? How are your friends?"

"Eh, school's good. Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really talked to them in a while. I kind of started hanging out with this new group of guys." I described each of them and talked about their UFO conspiracies. I never actually realized how crazy they sounded until I said it out loud to someone else. "Wow."

"I know right?" I laughed, "They're honestly the coolest people I've ever met."

"They sound like some old friends of mine." She said on the phone sounding sad, "Well, I'm glad you have some new guys to hang around…but what about the ladies, huh?"

"Uh…about that…"

"My little Charles has a girlfriend? Tell me everything about her! What's her name? What's her major? What does she look like?" I could hear her practically gushing through the phone. I didn't know what to say or where to start… "Well, first off, she's _not_ my girlfriend. We're friends. Her name is Warren, I mean Elizabeth, but she prefers to be called Warren, which is her last name. She's majoring in Psychology. She's so beautiful…"

"Aww! My baby's in love!" My Aunt gushed. Dear Lord. "No, no! I am not in love!" I could hear someone asking for her on the other side of the phone, then her voice telling me she had to go, she loved me, and that the next time she visited she "just had to meet this Warren girl".

* * *

Later that night, as I lay in bed attempting to sleep, Steve grilled me about my new pals, trying to get a rile out of me. "When was the last time that dude cut his hair anyway?" He asked referring to Richard. "That dude has a name, and it's Richard. He actually gets his hair cut often, he just prefers to keep it longer."

"And what's with the shorter one, Frankie, is that it? Is he gay? Are they all gay?"

"No. Frankie is not gay. John is not gay. Richard likes Jillian. Just stop." I rolled over off my back and faced the wall, away from Steve. "Richard Louis thinks he can get with Jillian Moore? That's hilarious."

"You're just jealous because _she_ never gave _you_ the time of day, like she is to him." He was silent and I closed my eyes thinking it was time to sleep. "Speaking of giving the time of day…" I groaned loudly. Guess not. "What's the deal with you and Freakshow?" I rolled back over onto my back. "Excuse you. Don't talk about her like that."

"Are you just pretending to like them so you can fuck her? Because I wouldn't blame you for doing that, I would totally understand and accept this weird phase you're going through. She'd be fun now that I think about it…"

"Steve…" I could feel the anger growing inside me.

"What? I mean, yeah she isn't the skinniest girl in our class but that's not bad. Her ass is fat and she's got big tits…ALSO she seems like she'd be into some weird shit." He said laughing. That's it. I pulled my pillow out from underneath my head and jumped out of bed. I ran over to Steve and started beating him with my pillow. He wasn't quick enough to retaliate, so I jumped on top of him and started to beat his face with it. He kicked me off him and onto the floor and I took him down with me. "You psychopath!" He yelled. "Dude shut the fuck up! We don't need to wake anyone up!" I loudly whispered. We just sat there and glared at each other. He bitch-slapped me. Hard. "That was for trying to suffocate me."

"I would never intentionally do such a thing. I'm going to medical school, I could've saved you, you moron. And besides, suffocating you would be nothing compared to what _Freakshow_ would've done to you if she heard you say those things. She's fucking tough. I also happen to find her beautiful and intelligent and everything else that you would want in a woman." He went to speak but I cut him off, "And as for my new friends, they're fucking awesome but no one would know because no one takes the chance to talk to them and know them. So what they're weird? Who cares! We're 20 years old for Christ sake! You'd think people would be grown up by now to stop judging people." No one spoke was seemed like an hour.

"Charlie…I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I just assumed the worst, yanno?"

"No you didn't. You just assumed I'd be doing what you are Brian would be doing."

"No! I'm serious! Your friends, I'm sure they're amazing guys, really! And as for Elizabeth…God it sounds so weird to say her name…if you really like her like you just showed me, then that's great too. She'd be lucky to have you, man. I really am sorry." I have never in the last 3 years seen Steve look more sincere than he did right now.

"It's okay. Thank you for finally understanding." I said as I stood up with my pillow. I held out my hand for him to get up. We both got back into bed. The negative tension was now gone. "Charlie, can you just do me one favor though?"

"What?"

"When you finally get to tap that ass, tell me how it goes, okay?" He asked laughing.

"Okay, fine. Deal. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. For a minute, I panicked thinking I slept through a class, until I realized it was Saturday. I also saw that it was only 9:17 in the morning. Steve yelled at me to go get it. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my door. I ripped it open and saw Spooky Warren standing there with a smug look on her face. "Now I know how creepy it looked when I arrived at your place unannounced. What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for you to wake up." She said as she looked me up and down, taking in my bed-head and plaid pajama pants.

"Who the hell is it?" Steve grumbled from inside the room. Warren pushed past me and walked into the room saying, "Your worst nightmare. Come on, Scully, get ready. Richard and Jillian are waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"They want to go out to breakfast, and the only way for them to go on a date is if we go with them." She said as she sprawled out on my bed. She stretched out and I could see her lower stomach. I tried not to look. "What do I have to wear?"

"Nothing special, just like jeans and a sweatshirt or something. It's kinda cold out." I noticed she was just wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I grabbed some clothes and my shower stuff and left to get ready. For a minute I was afraid of leaving Warren alone with Steve for a couple minutes, but then I realized that Warren could handle herself.

15 minutes later we were walking towards the elevator to leave. Warren was walking in front of me rambling on about how she thinks it's ridiculous that we have to go with them. I never really looked at her with the perspective Steve and now that this is probably the only chance I'll have seeing her in yoga pants, I decided now would be the time. "Scully? Hello?" She said to me. "Huh? What?" I said looking up expecting to look at the back of her head but instead looked into her eyes that looked like they killed me 20 times over. "What!" I said pretending to be confused, "I didn't know you were talking to me…"

"You're an idiot, they're waiting. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warren

"Well…there's nothing more romantic than eating breakfast in the dining hall. If that isn't love than I don't know what is." I said quietly so Scully could hear as I put 2 pancakes on my plate.

"Shh. Stop, you agreed to this. _Not_ me. It's been like almost a month since their first date on Halloween…you'd think they would want to be alone sometime." I rolled my eyes and poured syrup on my food. He followed me back to the table, but I pulled him over to the juices and pointed to Jill and Richard. They were both sitting at the table already, her with her oatmeal and fruit and him with eggs and bacon and sausage. Perfectly imperfect. "You know what I think?" He asked.

"What?"

"I think you're just _jealous_." Oh, he did not just go there. "And why would you think that?"

"I think you're jealous. You wish you had someone to have a perfect little relationship with."

"Oh, yes, you're right. You see right through everything, don't you?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Jillian. Sometimes, without realizing he's doing anything wrong, he can really offend someone. I could never have a relationship like that with someone, it's too difficult.

The rest of breakfast sat in an uncomfortable silence until…"So Elizabeth – I mean, Warren, sorry – I got invited to a party tonight and I'm bringing Richard with me, you should totally come!" Jill said with a huge smile, holding onto Richard's arm. "Wait, is this Kyle Langdon's party you're talking about?" Scully interrupted.

"Yeah! Do you know him? He sits behind me in Psychology and invited me yesterday after class, I just totally forgot to say something to you guys about it." She said with another smile. "So are you guys down?"

"I was already planning on going, I was invited the other day." Scully said, drinking some orange juice. I looked around at the three faces waiting to see my response, "I'll probably sit out on this one, guys. Parties aren't really my thing, obviously. Well, people aren't really my thing, and they don't like me anyway."

"Why would you say that? People like you!" Jillian.

"Yeah it's probably better off you don't go." Scully.

I turned and looked at him. "Why would you say that?" He turned red and looked away. "Well, you know, you're not like…"

"Like what? Say it, I'm not _cool_. I'm not _cool enough like everyone else that'll be there_."

"Warren, you know I'm not trying to hurt your feelings…I'm really not, that's the last thing I want to do."

"No, you know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, Charlie. I honestly thought you would try. I thought you were honestly different from them. From everyone else. But you know what? You're not."

"Elizabeth, please…" I got up from the table, leaving my tray, and walked out of the dining hall.

I opened my eyes, swollen shut from crying myself to sleep. I rolled over onto my right side, grabbed my phone, and noticed I had 37 missed text messages and 6 missed calls. All from Jillian. The most recent text saying she was going to sit outside my dorm room until I came outside. I groggily rolled out of the twin bed and sulked over to the door, as I opened it, an unexpected weight knocked me off my feet. "Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty!" I groaned, "Come on, we all know I'd be Snow White, or someone cooler than that." Jillian walked into my room and I followed her. She sat down on my roommate's bed and I sat across from her, asking "How long have you been out there?"

"Well, I was outside your room for only, like, 2 hours. But I've been trying to contact you all morning – or should I say, afternoon." I picked my cell phone back up and saw that it was almost dinner time. "Jesus, I slept all day?" I rubbed my face with my hands, loudly sighing.

"Yeah, pretty much. You must be starving, you barely touched your breakfast and you obviously didn't come down for lunch…OH! That reminds me! I brought you a little snack." She pulled a Clif bar from her satchel hanging on her shoulder. I cracked a smile, and mumbled a thanks. "He feels really bad, yanno?"

"Who?"

"Charlie. Well, Scully. I don't know, whatever you call him." She said, taking a bite of her own bar she brought. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, sure he does…" I backed up onto my bed and leaned my body up against the wall, tucking my legs up under my arms.

"No! Really! After you left, he did too. Richard went up to his room to see if he was there, and no one answered. We haven't seen him around the Quad either."

"I don't care about him anymore. Honestly, I don't. I've respected him, I've been nice to him. I did it all for the guys because they saw something more to him than the douche I saw. But they were wrong." I buried my face in my hands. "I just don't know why he had to be so _mean_…so _honest_ about what people actually thought about me. I know I'm different…but that doesn't mean I'm a horrible person." I heard Jill get up and quickly felt the mattress next to me sink down. "Elizabeth, stop that. You're not a horrible person…" She pulled me into her, hugging me. "Sometimes boys don't know that what they say can offend people. Boys sometimes forget that girls have feelings, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying I guess. You do know I don't like being touched right?" I said, trying to lighten to mood, pushing away from her. "OH right, sorry!" She backed away.

"So, shouldn't you be getting ready for that party?" I mumbled. She groaned, "Yeah, I guess so…WAIT!" Jill jumped up from the bed and grabbed my arms, dragging me with her. "I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA!" I groaned loudly after making eye contact with her, "NO."

"Yes, please? It'll be so much fun! Besides, I won't really know anyone since my friends ditched me once I started hanging out with you guys…AND you'll look hot. Charlie will feel horrible." I closed my eyes and sighed loudly, "Fine. But I swear, if anything bad happens its YOUR fault…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scully

_Your love is like a roller coaster, baby, I wanna ride..._ The music was starting to give me a headache. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy Red Hot Chili Peppers as much as the next person, but after downing beer after beer…it gets a little too much. Not to mention the fact that this was one of the biggest house parties this kid has ever thrown. "Charles Scully…it's been _too_ long…" Michelle Traeger threw her arms around my neck as she stumbled into me. Her gaggle of gal pals surrounding us. "Michelle."

"I was just telling my friends about that crazy night we spent together…and how I didn't hear from you again!" I groaned aloud. "Michelle, how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened. _You_ kissed _me_, I said no thanks, and then you puked on my lap which was the straw that broke the camel's back, forcing me to leave." She and her friends laughed. I heard loud cheering coming from the kitchen. I peeked around Michelle's head to attempt to look in the room. _Oh, fuck. _"Excuse me ladies…" I pushed Michelle off of me, but if anyone asks, she fell to the floor on her own.

I entered the kitchen to find Elizabeth Warren dancing on the table. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, a slight cut-off tank top, and her white Creepers. Her hair was curled and her makeup was dark. _She looks so beautiful. _I had never seen her look so free. Too bad it was under these circumstances…that being completely wasted. Everyone was cheering and laughing and cat-calling. "She is so drunk..." I heard the guys next to me laughing. Looking around, I noticed many people videotaping it on their cell phones. I caught Jillian trying to get her down from off the table. Some guys pushed her away, back towards me. I grabbed her shoulders, "Jill! What is she doing here? I told you this was a bad idea."

"Oh, crap! You scared me! I thought she would have fun!" She groaned, "I'm such a bad friend. Look around, everyone is making fun of her. This is exactly what you said would happen…" She looked like she was about to cry. "Jill, don't cry. Stop. Just go have fun, I'll take her home."

"No offense, but you're the reason why I had her do this." She grabbed my arm stopping me. "What do you mean?"

"You making those comments to her earlier. This was supposed to be a way to get back at you…" OH GREAT. "Just go! It'll be fine. She'll be fine. I'll be fine." I hope. I pushed through the growing crowd. Warren caught sight of me, "Scully! Hey! Come dance with me!" She stuck out her arm for me to grab. "No, no. Elizabeth, come on, time to go."

Everyone started booing and making comments towards me. "Come on, Mr. Spooky, get up there and show us your stuff!" Someone shouted from the back, making everyone laugh and join in. I looked up at her face, she was smiling. But she also had a look in her eye, one I've never noticed before. Something genuine. "Warren, we have to go. These aren't your friends…they're making fun of you. It's time to come home."

"They're _not_ making fun of me AND they _are_ my friends." She started getting mad and pulled her hand away. Okay, now I'm getting annoyed. I grabbed her legs and pulled her off the table. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her out of the kitchen, leaving the laughter and assholes behind. She was hitting me, yelling at me to stop. I carried her through the rest of the frat house and out the front door.

She was silent as I carried her across campus. Thank God there wasn't many people around, or I would've looked like such a predator. "Are you done pulling my hair?" I asked her. She was still silent all the way to her dorm room. I gently placed Warren down so she could unlock the door, and the minute her feet touched the floor she stumbled over. She handed me the key, and I unlocked the door. I walked her over to her bed and helped her get it in. I turned to leave her when I heard her mumble, "Charlie…"

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone hate me?" She choked out, followed by sobs. I shut the door behind me, and slowly walked back over to her bed. I sat down at the foot of it. Not being able to make eye contact with her I said, "People fear what they don't understand. And you're just that, Elizabeth. They don't hate you, they just don't understand you. But you know what? Who gives a fuck? You have best friends that love you. You have good grades. You're kind, funny, smart…you're fucking beautiful." I felt her sit up in the bed. I turned to look at her. Even with muddy makeup and a tear stained face, she was still breathtaking to me. She was still that tough chick on the inside, though the outside showed a weak one. She sat up on her knees and moved closer to me. I closed my eyes and turned away from her. I felt her hands touch my face, and she turned my head back towards her. The next thing I felt was her lips pressed against mine. _Holy shit_. I wrapped my hand in her hair, and deepened the kiss. She bit my lip, causing a moan to escape my lips. She maneuvered herself onto my lap and grinded herself against me. In the heat of the moment, I realized _she's drunk. This isn't her. This isn't me_. "Stop. Stop. Elizabeth stop." I detached her teeth from my neck. She looked confused, and quickly that confusion turned to anger, "What?"

"You're drunk. I'm…buzzed? I don't know. All I know is this needs to stop right now." I pushed her off me, and she fell back onto the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She shouted at me, "You obviously liked it, so why stop?"

"Because. I'm not about to take advantage of you even though it's something that's destined to happen. I don't want this to end badly…if this ever happened, I'd rather do it right. Now, just get some sleep, or just do what you want." I looked into her face again, and instantly regretted doing so. The tears returned and she wiped them away, hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Warren…I'm sorry."

"Just get out, please."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warren

Words can't even explain how shitty I feel. Not only physically, but mentally. I was sitting at an empty table in the dining hall, rubbing my temples when I heard someone take the seat across from me. "Go away whoever you are." I managed to groan out. "Rude much?" I recognized the voice as Frankie's. "So, rough night?"

"Don't even get me started…" I opened my eyes and instantly squinted. "Where is everyone? All the guys?" Frankie took a sip from his orange juice and replied, "They were supposed to meet me down here. I'm guessing they got lost." He chuckled. "So, I heard some things…" As soon as he finished that sentence we were joined by John and Richard. "How hungover are you!?" Richard laughed taking a seat across from me. John smirked while taking a sip of his coffee. "Let's _not_ talk about it." I got up from the table, suddenly annoyed. "Warren, don't go. They were just joking around…" John said, standing up to stop me.

"I'm just _so_ tired of everyone judging and making fun of me! Even my own friends. Everyone else can party and have a great time, but the minute I do, it's like suddenly Hell froze over and suddenly it becomes the gossip of the week. I'm tired of being looked at as a joke, I'm a person, too. I'm not some fucking freak show. I'll talk to you guys later." I got up from the table and walked towards the exit of the dining hall. I wasn't looking where I was going and accidently bumped into someone's arm. "Oh, my bad. I wasn't paying any attention."

"It's fine, Elizabeth." We made eye contact. In his eyes was sadness, and as he opened his mouth to say something I quickly turned and made my way towards my dorm before he could stop me.

I stared at my laptop confused. _That's odd, Professor Mulder is usually good about returning emails._ The other day, I emailed Mulder about a paper due at the end of the semester, and he still hasn't gotten back to me. Class this week was canceled due to a doctor's appointment, but now I don't believe it. My gut has this feeling like something is wrong, but I tell myself it's due to the fact that I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm still hungover.

I check my phone for the first time since last night and find 7 texts and 4 missed calls. All from Jill. Typical. I send her a text: _have you heard from mulder?_ I got up and opened my mini-fridge, grabbed a water bottle, and sat back down to a new text message: _no y?_ Opening my desk drawer, I took out my bottle of Ibuprofen and took two. I responded: _k just wondering, haven't gotten any emails from him regarding my paper_

Remembering the temperature outside, I put on a sweatshirt and decided to head over to his office, since the time now was considered part of his office hours. I also snagged my iPod, so I could have an actual reason to avoid people.

When I arrived at the building where his office was, I realized I never actually took advantage of his office hours like I always promised I would. I went inside the building and looked at the directory, which told me which floor he was on. Floor 2. Room 107. After running up a flight of stairs and taking a minute to catch my breath, I arrived at 107. It looked dark on the inside, I jiggled the knob and surprisingly it was open. He always said to _trust no one_, yet he was the one leaving his personal office door unlocked. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and slipped inside, carefully shutting the door behind me nice and quiet. I looked around the room, in awe.

There was clutter everywhere, random books shoved in different places, and manila folders over flowing out of numerous cabinets strewn about the room. There was a coffee table which was also covered in miscellaneous junk. The desk held different books as well, and a coffee mug with the liquid still inside. I put my hands around it to try to feel for any warmth to figure out if it was fresh or not, but it was ice cold. Behind the desk on the wall was an old poster, one with a UFO flying over trees and in white bold print it stated _I WANT TO BELIEVE_. The poster, though old and with slightly torn edges, spoke to me. Like it held secrets. So many, so many that it would take years to uncover only half of them.

Turning back around, I noticed a manila folder left open on his desk, as though that was the last thing he looked at before leaving and never put it back. I examined the first paper I laid my eyes on. It was a case file for _Mulder, Samantha T_. There was a photo of a young girl inside. "I never knew he had a sister…" I mumbled to myself as I flipped through the many pages inside. I closed the folder and looked at the cover. "What are you doing in here? You can't be in here." A Professor who I've never seen before was standing in front of the desk, I never even heard him come in. His was an older gentleman, whose voice was very smooth. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Professor Mulder and the door was unlocked." I said, my voice shaking.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me.

"I'm really not sure, he has these folders everywhere…" I tossed the one in my hand back down onto the desk. He picked the _Mulder, Samantha T_ folder back up. Examining the front cover, I noticed his demeanor change immediately. "I think you should leave, before anyone notices you're gone. Or worse, someone else finds you in here. Someone with actually authority on this campus." That feeling in my stomach came back again, and this time I knew it had nothing to do with my appetite. I quickly walked around the desk and darted out of the office, the man watching me the whole time. As I passed him, I noticed he faintly smelled of cigarettes.


End file.
